


Prototyp

by Herzeloyde



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Brief mention of past underage, Ed Swears, Established Relationship, M/M, Off-screen death of children, Slice of Life
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:49:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26730139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herzeloyde/pseuds/Herzeloyde
Summary: Winry hatte Roy und Edward mal wieder eine ihrer Maschinen geschickt, damit sie testen würden, ab wie viel „Ed-Input“ sie explodierte. Aber sie funktionierte nicht!
Relationships: Edward Elric/Roy Mustang
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6
Collections: RoyEd OTPoly 2020





	Prototyp

**Author's Note:**

> Ed and Roy sind verheiratet. Ed ist 35, Roy 49 und General. Grumman ist immer noch der Große Anführer.  
> Weitere Informationen zu Warnungen „off-screen death of children“ und „brief mention of past underage“ in den Anmerkungen am Ende.

Roy und Ed standen in ihrer Küche. Auf dem Küchentisch hatte Ed die Teile ausgebreitet, aus denen ihr neuer … Roy war sich nicht ganz sicher, was es sein sollte.

„Es ist eine Küchenmaschine“, sagte Winry am anderen Ende des Telefons, als wäre der Name selbsterklärend und Roy absichtlich etwas langsam von Begriff. Roy drehte das Telefonkabel zwischen den Fingern. Er hatte das Telefon extra aus dem Flur in die Küche verlegt, für genau diese Situationen, d. h. Ed-und-Winry-Situationen, in denen Roy zwischen alle Stühle geriet und jedes Fettnäpfchen mitnahm, das sich anbot. Geniale Ex-Freundinnen und noch genialere Verwandte waren der Preis, den er für eine erfolgreiche Ehe mit alchemistischen Genies zahlte. Das war jedenfalls Havocs Meinung, die er gerne schadenfroh äußerte, wenn Roys privates Stresslevel durch unerklärliche Maschinen auf seinem Küchentisch in die Höhe schoss.

„Nun, es ist eine Maschine“, gab Roy zu, „und sie steht in meiner Küche.“ 

„Gib mir bitte mal Ed“, sagte Winry und Ed schnappte ihm den Telefonhörer aus der Hand.

„Wie kann er nichts mit einer Küchenmaschine anfangen?“, hörte Roy Winry deutlich. „Hat er sich den Kopf zu fest an der Bettkante gestoßen?“ Wenn Winry mit Roy direkt sprach neigte sie selbst nach Jahren noch dazu ihre freundliche Ich-rede-gerade-mit-einem-Kunden-Stimme einzusetzen, und lies sich höchstens zu einem Seufzer und einer geballten Faust hinreißen, wenn Roy nicht erkannte, wozu ein „Staubsauger“ gut war.

„Er saugt Staub“, hatte Winry damals gesagt, ohne das Gesicht zu verziehen.

„Ich kehre Staub mit einem Besen“, hatte Roy geantwortet, als wäre dies nicht eines der idiotischsten Gespräche, die man beim Tee mit der Ex des eigenen Ehemannes führen konnte. 

„Wenn du ihn aufsaugst“, hatte Winry mit einem nachgiebigen Lächeln erklärt, „musst du ihn nicht mehr kehren.“

„Aber wohin …?“

„OH. MEIN. GOTT!“, hatte Ed unterbrochen. „Bitte redet über die illegalen Waffengeschäfte in Rush Valley! Ich flehe euch an!“

Das war allerdings schon Jahre her - und Roy schätzte seinen Staubsauger-Prototyp inzwischen sehr. Das Rockbell-Modell war ein Verkaufsschlager in ganz Amestris.

Ed, gegenüber dem Winry sich nicht im Geringsten zurücknahm, bekam gerade gesagt, was sie von seiner Intelligenz hielt.

„Ich habe sie zusammengebaut, wie du in deinem Brief geschrieben hast“, verteidigte sich Ed. „Was kann ich denn dafür, wenn du grauenhafte, unverständliche Briefe schreibst!“

„Gib mir Roy!“, brüllte Winry.

„Hallo Winry“, sagte Roy.

„Hi“, sagte Winry. „Es müssten zwei große Schneidemesser angebracht sein. Siehst du sie?“ Roy hob sie vorsichtig von der Tischplatte.

„Ja.“

„Ist eines gegen den Uhrzeigersinn und eines mit dem Uhrzeigersinn angeschraubt?“, fragte Winry. Roy zögerte eine Sekunde zu lange. „Hat er sie beide mit dem Uhrzeigersinn angeschraubt? Kein Wunder, dass es nicht funktioniert!“

„Ich habe eines in der Hand“, gab Roy zu. „Das andere liegt auf dem Tisch.“

„Gibt mir mal bitte Ed“, sagte Winry. Ed rollte ergeben die Augen, während er das Telefon nahm.

„Willst du mich verarschen?“, schepperte Winrys Stimme deutlich. „Es schneidet nicht, es schneidet nicht! Verfickt nochmal, natürlich schneidet es nicht, wenn du die verfickten Schneideblätter nicht einbaust! Gib mir Roy!“

„Hallo Winry“, sagte Roy.

„Hi“, sagte Winry. „Öffne bitte den oberen Deckel.“ Roy öffnete den oberen Deckel. Sofort rückte Ed näher und schaute neugierig zu. „Dort müsste ein metallener Stift nach oben schauen.“

„Ja.“

„Da legst du das mit '1' bedruckte Schneideblatt gegen den Uhrzeigersinn ein und lässt es auf den Stift gleiten.“ Ed griff das Schneideblatt, als hätte er volles Vertrauen darauf, dass Roy jeden aus Versehen abgeschnittenen Finger unter dem Ofen hervorholen würde (unter den er zwangsläufig rollen würde) und Ed ins Krankenhaus fahren würde, ohne einen Nervenzusammenbruch zu bekommen. Es hätte Roys Herz erwärmt, wenn es nicht für ein paar Schläge ausgesetzt hätte, während Ed das Schneideblatt mit einem Knirschen in die Maschine drückte.

„Was war das für ein Geräusch?“, fragte Winry. 

„Oh, die Katze“, sagte Roy und Ed zwinkerte ihm zu. Ihre äußerst scheue, kaum haarende, und vor allem imaginäre Katze, war für allerlei Dinge verantwortlich, auf denen Eds Fingerabdrücke zu finden wären.

„Und nun das Schneideblatt '2' mit dem Uhrzeigersinn einsetzen.“ Ed war ihr schon zuvor gekommen.

„Und nun drückst du den gelben Knopf“, sagte Winry. Roy musterte die Maschine von allen Seiten.

„Ich sehe keinen gelben Knopf“, musste er schließlich sagen. Ed begann zu grinsen.

„Es ist ein gelber Knopf“, sagte Winry. „Ich weiß nicht, wie ich es besser beschreiben soll. Es ist ein Knopf. Knopfförmig. In Gelb.“ Ed kicherte lautlos.

„Meinst du den senffarbenen Knopf?“, fragte Roy vorsichtig.

„Gib mir bitte Ed“, sagte Winry.

„Senffarben?!?“, quietschte Winry während Ed sich kaputtlachte. „Wie kann der Mann echt sein?“ Ed gab ihm den Telefonhörer ohne Aufforderung zurück.

„Hallo Winry“, sagte Roy. „Du meinst den senffarbenen Knopf.“

„Hi“, sagte Winry. „Ja, Roy. Ich meine den einzigen Knopf an der ganzen Küchenmaschine, der annähernd gelb ist.“ Roy drückte den Knopf und mit einem lauten Zirren drehten sich die beiden Schneideblätter und die ganze Konstruktion rappelte.

„Heilige Scheiße!“, rief Ed und klatschte begeistert in die Hände. Er riss Roy den Telefonhörer aus der Hand. „So geil! Winry, du hast dich selbst übertroffen!“

„Danke“, sagte Winry und klang recht stolz auf eine Konstruktion, mit der man ein ganzes Schwein in wenigen Minuten pürieren konnte. „O.k., wir beginnen mit dem Test.“ 

Roy machte, dass er aus der Küche kam.

„Moment, warte mal“, hörte er Ed, der ihm in den Flur nachgelaufen kam. Ed stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und gab Roy einen festen Kuss. Dann verschwand er mit einem Grinsen wieder in der Küche.

„O.k.“, hörte Roy ihn. „Ich habe einen Kohlkopf, den können wir reinwerfen.“ Und dann lernte Roy wie es sich vom Wohnzimmer aus anhörte, wenn jemand in der Küche einen Kohlkopf pürierte. Und Äpfel. Und etwas, das knirschen konnte.

***

Roy öffnete die Haustür und schälte sich mit einem Seufzen aus dem Mantel. Draußen hörte er die Agenten vom Sicherheitsdienst um das Haus gehen und den Parameter checken. Edward war in der Küche am Telefon. 

„Ich sage dir doch“, hörte ihn Roy. „Zuerst nimmst du das Schneideblatt mit der Nummer 1 und lässt es langsam auf den Stift gleiten.“ Roy hatte die Schuhe ausgezogen und stapfte auf Socken in Richtung Küche. Als er sie betrat, versuchte er das Humpeln zu unterdrücken. Die Küchenmaschine surrte und klackerte vor sich hin, während Ed durch die Schubladen wühlte und hier und da zielsicher etwas in den großen, metallenen Topf warf. Er hatte Kuchenteigspritzer auf der Wange und auf der Nase. Er schob mit zwei Fingern die Vorhänge zur Seite und sah aus dem Fenster. Roy wollte ihn gerade an sich ziehen, als Corporal Malcom von außen an das Küchenfenster klopfte. 

Roy zuckte zusammen. Für einen Augenblick dachte er … aber Malcolm machte das Daumen-hoch-Zeichen und nickte Ed zu, der ihm zurück winkte. Erst dann drehte er sich mit einem Grinsen zu Roy um. Seine Augen zuckten kurz zu Roys Hosentasche, in der er die Fingerspitzen, immer noch in seinen Handschuhen, fest aneinander presste.

„So eine Art von Tag, hm?“, fragte er. Dann stockte er kurz, denn er hatte immer noch das Telefon zwischen Ohr und Schulter geklemmt. „Nein, natürlich rede ich nicht mit dir! Wann hast du schon mal harte Tage?“ Er legte die Hand auf die Hörermuschel. „Schöne Grüße von Ling.“ Roy, der sich erst halb aus seiner Uniformjacke gewunden hatte, erstarrte. 

„Du telefonierst mit dem Kaiser von Xing“, stellte er fest. Ed zuckte mit den Schultern, als würde das jeden Tag passieren. Und vielleicht tat es das auch. Ed kannte eine Menge Leute. Reiche, mächtige, junge … Roy beendete diesen unwürdigen Gedanken mit einem Ruck. Er warf Ed einen vorsichtigen Blick zu, aber Ed merkte zum Glück nichts, denn er hatten zur Küchenmaschine rennen müssen, um den Deckel zu schließen. Jetzt war auch Teig in seinen Haaren und seinen Augenbrauen.

„Ling ist im Moment in Amestris“, sagte Ed. „Keine Rechnungs-Schocks diesen Monat zu befürchten!“ Das Problem war nicht die Rechnung gewesen, sondern, dass Ling und Edward die Telefonleitung belegt hatten. Die damals noch einzige Telefonleitung zwischen Xing und Amestris, und dass _Edward_ wusste, dass Xings Truppen nur wegen eines Staudammprojekts an den Grenzen entlang marschierten, hatte niemandem im langsam in Panik geratenden Generalsstab genutzt, weil die einzige diplomatische Telefonleitung von zwei Dreißigjährigen belegt wurde, die wie Teenager über schnieke Prinzessinnen (Ling) und Staudammstatik (Edward) schnackten, als lägen sie mit Margaritas in der Hand an einem Pool. Der Krach zwischen Roy und Ed war episch gewesen. Die Telefonrechnung ebenfalls. 

„Ich weiß, wo der Kaiser im Moment ist“, sagte Roy. Er warf die Uniformjacke über einen der Küchenstühle und die Medaillen klirrten. 

„War Ling dein harter Tag?“, fragte Ed.

„Dazu kann ich leider keine Auskunft geben“, sagte Roy. „Alle Treffen mit ausländischen Abgesandten unterliegen …“

„OI!“, rief Ed streng in den Telefonhörer. „Hast du heute Roy den Tag verdorben?“ Indignierter Widerspruch kam aus der Ohrmuschel.

„Ling sagt, es tut ihm leid“, sagte Ed. Lauter Widerspruch. „Fick Dich, es tut dir besser leid!“, brüllt Ed ins Telefon zurück. „Wenn du uns den scheiß Abend versaust, weil ihr euch nicht darauf einigen könnt, wie viele scheiß Kartoffeln ihr gegen wie viele scheiß Karotten tauscht, dann gnade dir …“ Ed stoppte und hörte Ling zu. Roy setzte sich.

„Oh“, sagte Ed schließlich. Er warf Roy einen Blick zu. Wunderbar. Er hatte allen seinen Adjutanten den Schwur bei ihrer Karriere abgenommen, Edward nichts zu sagen, und der Kaiser von Xing, der es scheinbar nicht schaffte alleine eine Küchenmaschine zusammenzubauen, verriet ihn. 

„Bye“, sagte Ed. „Ja bis morgen. Nimm die Hand raus, bevor du den senffarbenen Knopf drückst. … Gelb, du Idiot!“ Er pfefferte das Telefon zurück auf die Gabel und starrte Roy an.

„Einen wunderschönen guten Abend, Edward“, sagte Roy. Er stützte die Ellenbogen auf die Knie und legte das Kinn auf die gefalteten Hände. Autsch. Die Bewegung hätte er nicht machen dürfen.

„Jemand hat auf Ling geschossen“, sagte Ed. 

„Ja.“ Ed starrte ihn an. 

„Und du bist dazwischen gegangen“, sagte er.

„Dazu kann ich leider keine …“ Ed starrte. „Sie haben nicht getroffen“, versuchte Roy zu lügen, aber nach Eds Gesichtsausdruck zu urteilen, hatte Ling alles erzählt. Ed holte Luft. Und in diesem Moment sprang der Deckel der Küchenmaschine mit einem gewaltigen Knall ab.

Roy war sich nicht vollständig sicher, was in den folgenden Minuten geschah. Es war ein langer Tag gewesen. Voller machtbesessener, hinterhältiger Männer, die anzügliche, rassistische Bemerkungen gegen über ihm und schleimige, aber nicht weniger rassistische Bemerkungen gegenüber Ling machten. Ling, der mächtigste Mann, im größten Land, mit der stärksten Armee von allen ihren Nachbarn, der es nicht nötig hatte, sich irgendetwas gefallen zu lassen. Und dann war auf ihn geschossen worden. Es war auf ihn geschossen worden. Und Roy war dazwischen gesprungen. Und ja, das machte ihn irgendwie zu einem Helden der Stunde und ja, er würde eine Medaille von Amestris kriegen und eine von Xing, und Ling würde den Handelsvertrag unterschreiben und ihnen wahrscheinlich nicht den Krieg erklären, wenn auch nur, weil Ed es nicht gut heißen würde. Und Ling mochte Ed. Machte ihm teure Geschenke, Erstausgaben von Büchern, die in Amestris nicht veröffentlicht wurden und Früchte, die in Amestris nicht verkauft wurden und Sozialreformen und Staudammprojekte. Und er nahm sich jeden zweiten Tag seines diplomatischen Besuchs in Central frei, um Mittags mit „Freunden“ in unanständig teuren Restaurants essen zu gehen, denen er so viel Geld hinterher warf, dass in keinem von ihnen über Ed und Alphonse auch nur die Nase gerümpft wurde, obwohl Ed einmal erzählt hatte, dass er alle fünf Gänge mit dem Löffel gegessen hatte. Und jetzt explodierte Roys Küchenmaschine. Und er hatte einen Durchschuss im Oberschneckel. Das war einfach nicht sein Tag.

Roy blinzelte zurück in die Realität. Eds Haare hingen an seinen Wimpern. Er rückte ein Stück weg. Überall war … Teig. Kuchenteig mit Schoko- und Mandelstückchen. Roy war vom Stuhl gesprungen und hatte sich vor Ed geworfen und sie waren beide in der Küchenecke gelandet.

„Sir! Sir!“, riefen die Agenten. Die Vordertür wurde eingetreten, schwere Stiefel pochten über den Boden, Waffen wurden entsichert. Ed legte ihm die Arme um die Schultern und drückte ihn an sich. Roy entspannte sich zum ersten Mal an diesem Tag.

„Wenn du stirbst, weil du mich rettest“, flüsterte Ed ihm ins Ohr, „erwecke ich dich zum Leben und verpasse dir eine.“ Er zog Roy noch etwas näher heran. Roy bekam Teig in die Nase, aber rückte nicht weg. „Das erklärt jedenfalls, warum Ling so nervös war, als er angerufen hat. Er hat 1000 Küchenmaschinen von Winry bestellt. Und er hat die ganze Zeit davon geredet, wie zerbrechlich der Palast ist, und dass die großen xingesischen Philosophen die Rache die 'Sünde unausgeglichener Geister' nannten.“

„Ich glaube nicht, dass es dieses xingesische Sprichwort gibt“, murmelte Roy. Ed rollte die Augen.

„Das habe ich auch gesagt“, sagte er. „Aber Ling sagte, er sei Kaiser, er könne bestimmen was ein xingesisches Sprichwort ist und was nicht.“

„Wo er Recht hat“, murmelte Roy. Ed drückte ihm einen festen Kuss auf den Kopf. Sie saßen noch fast eine halbe Stunde so beieinander, von Teig bespritzt, in der Ecke der Küche, während die Sicherheitsagenten sich ganz genau vergewisserten, dass es keinen wirklichen Angriff gegeben hatte, sondern nur den Prototyp ihrer Küchenmaschine tat, was Prototypen in Eds Gegenwart immer taten. Es war ein ganz angenehmer Abschluss des Tages, fand Roy.

***

Roy lehnte sich an die Küchenzeile und las den Abschnitt in Winrys Brief noch einmal mit voller Aufmerksamkeit:

„Die Konsistenzveränderung ist nur zu erreichen, durch die Erhöhung des Drehmoments, daher den Verrührer (VE5) mit dem Abdruckdeckel (A23) auf den Zudruckdeckel (Z8) schieben, dabei eine Berührung des Spannungssenkers links (siehe Markierung Abbildung 11.1) vermeiden, da es sonst zu einer Senkung der Spannung kommen kann.“

Hmm.

Roy nahm das Rührbesenteil und drückte es fest gegen das Deckelteil. Es quietschte im unteren Bereich, gab einen Ruck und alles … schien nicht mehr oder weniger zu wackeln als vorher auch. Nun gut.

Er kippte die Himbeeren in die Eisenschale und dann die sternenförmigen Früchte, die Ling geschickt hatte, direkt noch hinterher. Er hatte keine Ahnung wie das schmecken würde. Wahrscheinlich schrecklich. Es war gehässig und kleinlich und „engherzig“, so würde es Alphonse nennen. Es war engherzig Ed all die Früchte wegzuessen, die Ling geschickt hatte, aber … er pellte die krumme, gelbe Frucht und warf sie direkt auch noch hinterher. Dann kippte er den Rest des Weißweins dazu und stellte alles unter den Rührbesen. Die Küchenmaschine quietschte und zuckelte und rührte. Es war wirklich nicht mehr viel Wein in der Flasche, dachte Roy. Und dabei war es erst … er blickte auf die Uhr … acht. Wenn er nicht mehr Wein fand, würde es ein langer Abend werden. Ein langer Abend, an dem er vergeblich darauf warten würde, dass Ed nach Hause kam.

Auf der anderen Seite, wenn er Wein fand, und Ed doch nach Hause käme, wäre alles nur umso schlimmer. Wenn er genug Wein fand, um sich morgen nicht mehr so genau an den langen Abend und das Warten erinnern zu müssen, und Ed kam doch, dann wären am nächsten Morgen Eds Schuhe verschwunden und Roy würde einige Tage später einen Brief aus Creta oder Aerugo bekommen. Und sie wären beide zerknirscht, wenn Roy Ed zwei Wochen später vom Bahnhof abholen würde und Ed würde für Monate versuchen Roy „nicht so sehr auf die Nerven zu fallen“ und es wäre schrecklich. 

Also kein Wein mehr. Er würde nicht auf die Suche gehen. Er würde vergeblich warten und sich daran erinnern.

Das Telefon klingelt. Roy wollte so schnell danach greifen, dass es ihm drohte aus der Hand zu fallen, aber natürlich tat er das nicht. Er griff entspannt danach und klang vollkommen gelassen, als er sagte: „Guten Abend, Mustang hier.“ Manchmal fragte er sich, ob es zwischen seinem Inneren und seinem Äußeren überhaupt noch eine Verbindung gab, die nicht unter eiskalter Kontrolle stand. 

Wow. Vielleicht war die eine Weinfalsche schon zu viel gewesen. 

„Oh“, hörte er Alphonse Stimme. Verdammt. „Guten Abend, Roy!“ Alphonse schien sich wieder gefangen zu haben und klang jetzt sogar erfreut. Er war gut darin erfreut zu klingen.

Schusch, Mustang. Alphonse _war_ erfreut. Es war lächerlich, ausgerechnet Al Hintergedanken zu unterstellen. Du bist lächerlich. Roy musste gleich die Reste der Salami und mindestens zwei Brote essen, um den Alkohol abzubauen. Wenn seine Gedanken so weiter machten, würde dieser Abend zur Hölle werden. Er hatte heute den ganzen Tag mit Männern diskutiert, die ihm nur das schlechteste wünschten, er brauchte ein bisschen Gnade von sich selbst.

Keine Chance. 

„Roy?“, fragte Al.

„Guten Abend, Alphonse. Was kann ich für dich tun?“ Er musste es sagen. „Edward ist noch nicht … hier.“ Zu Hause. 

„Oh“, sagte Al wieder. Roy machte sich auf die zweite Runde des Streits gefasst. Alphonse war immer bereit auf der Seite seines Bruders zu kämpfen. Aber er schwieg. Roy hörte es klappern und rascheln, als würde Al das Telefon samt Kabel durch das Haus ziehen. Dann ein Flüstern: „Jetzt nicht, Papa muss mit Onkel Roy telefonieren, geh zu Mama.“ Roy schnippte mit den Fingern und lies eine kleine Flamme unter der sich drehenden Eisenschale entstehen. Ed hätte seinen Spaß daran, ihn dazu anzustacheln die Flammen heißer und heißer werden zu lassen, und dann Roy die Schuld zu geben, wenn Winry vorbei kam und frage, warum Rührbesen und Deckel leicht verflossen aussahen.

„O.k.“, sagte Alphonse plötzlich. „Ich bin bereit. Geht es um General Alberu?“

„Ja.“ Roy wollte nicht darüber sprechen.

„Du willst ihn nicht festnehmen“, sagte Alphonse als hätte er nichts anderes erwartet und verdammt, das war ein Schlag in die Magengrube. Ed war wenigstens enttäuscht, wenn Roy seine moralische Integrität pausierte. 

„Lass mich raten“, sprach Alphonse weiter. Roy fügte etwas mehr Hitze hinzu, die Mischung aus Alkohol und Früchten hatte begonnen zu kochen. „Er wird sich sowieso frei kaufen. Nein, er wird gar nicht erst verurteilt. Nein warte, selbst wenn er verurteilt wird, wird Grumman ihn begnadigen, weil …“

„Alberu ist mit der Cousine von General Vendermeer verheiratet“, sagte Roy und sah den langsam platzenden Blasen zu, „und der hat Grumman im letzten Jahr bei der Sache an der Grenze zu …“

„Die Sache, über die ich nichts wissen darf?“

„Genau die. Er hat 5000 Mann abgestellt.“

„Und es sind nur 80 wieder gekommen.“ Roy atmete tief ein und aus. Es roch süßlich.

„82“, sagte er. „Es sind 82 wieder gekommen.“

„Und jetzt schuldet Grumman Vendermeer einen Gefallen“, schloss Al.

„So ungefähr, ja“, er zögerte. Denn das war nicht das eigentliche Problem. Das war normal. Mit sowas konnte er arbeiten. Er wusste wie man Männer wie Vendermeer dazu brachte, seine Freunde fallen zu lassen. Es wäre nicht einmal schwierig. „Die meisten finden es gar nicht so schlimm.“ Das war das Problem. Alberu hatte diese Kinder getötet. Und die meisten fanden es einfach nicht so schlimm. Sie hatten gefragt, was regen Sie sich so auf, Mustang? Die Bälger kämen eh aus der Gosse. Die hatten sich doch das Geld so verdient. Damit hätten sie halt rechnen müssen. Sowas passierte eben.

Davon hatte er Ed erzählt und Ed war wütend und laut geworden. Er hatte geschimpft, dass Roy das nicht zulassen durfte. Dass Roy etwas tun musste. Dass Roy zu wenig tat. Dass Roy gar nichts dagegen tun wollte. Und da war der ganze Streit ins Hässliche abgerutscht.

Denn wovon er Ed nicht erzählt hatte war, dass Vendermeer gesagt hatte: „Was regen Sie sich so auf, Mustang? Sie mögen sie doch auch jünger, ich dachte Sie würden das verstehen?“

Davon dürfte Ed niemals erfahren. Wenn Ed davon erfahren würde, würden Köpfe rollen. Wortwörtlich.

Roy hatte Vendermeer nicht ins Gesicht geschlagen bis seine Knöchel bluteten, obwohl er das wirklich wollte. Aber er konnte nicht. Er konnte sich diese Leute nicht zu Feinden machen - sie waren schon seine Feinde, aber sie dachten, sie hätten die Oberhand und das mussten sie auch weiterhin denken. Er durfte nicht zulassen, dass sie ihn als eine Bedrohung sahen, denn sonst würden sie ihn von dem Fall abziehen und von allen weiteren Fällen und dann würde Alberu auch noch nächstes Jahr in seinem bequemen Sessel sitzen, keine vier Türen von Roys Büro entfernt.

Und das würde Roy verhindern. Auf die eine oder auf die andere Weise.

„Was ist das für ein Geräusch?“, fragte Al. Roy löschte mit einer Bewegung der Finger die Flammen, aber die Küchenmaschine stöhnte weiterhin asthmatisch vor sich hin.

„Eure Katze?“, fragte Al, der ihnen bis jetzt nicht verziehen hatte, dass sie nicht tatsächlich eine Katze hatten. Er hatte sich bei ihrer ersten Erwähnung so gefreut.

„Die Küchenmaschine“, murmelte Roy und fächerte mit einer Zeitung.

„Keine Angst“, sagte Al.

„Winry will, dass wir Extremsituationen testen, von daher, wird sie mir wohl verzeihen“, versicherte Roy. Al lachte. 

„Darauf würde ich nicht wetten“, sagte er. „Aber das meine ich nicht. Ich meine Ed. Keine Angst. Er vertraut dir.“ Was antwortete man auf so etwas?

Roy hörte die Eingangstür.

„Fuck, was ist das?“, rief Ed. „Nach was riecht es hier? Oh, mein Gott!“

„Bis bald, Roy!“, verabschiedete sich Al, bevor Roy auf irgendetwas reagieren konnte. Er hatte den Telefonhörer immer noch in der Hand, als Ed mit beiden Händen über Nase und Mund in die Küche kam. 

„Urgh!“, nuschelte er. „Warum riecht es hier nach glühendem Metall und verbrannter Marmelade?“ Ed sah auf die Küchenmaschine, dann auf Roy, der langsam mit der Zeitung fächerte, immer noch die Handschuhe an den Händen. 

„Hast du das Metall angezündet und Marmelade verbrannt?“, fragte Ed und er grinste müde.

„Leicht erhitzt“, sagte Roy. Ed schnaubte. „Und es war dickflüssiger Punsch.“ Eds Blick fand die leere Weinflasche, aber da er keine zweite sah, wurde sein Lächeln entspannter. Plötzlich sah er Roy direkt in die Augen.

„Hast du einen Plan?“, fragte er. „Wegen Alberu? Hast du…“

„Ja“, sagte Roy. „Natürlich.“ Ed nickte.

„Eiscreme auf dem Balkon, während wir lüften?“, fragte Ed. „Und dann versuchen wir das mit dem Punsch nochmal. Ling hat ne Menge Früchte geschickt, die können wir reinwerfen.“ Roy zog die Handschuhe aus.

„Ich fürchte von Lings Früchten ist nicht mehr viel übrig“, rief er.

„Ha!“, rief Ed aus dem Wohnzimmer, wo er alle Fenster aufriss. „Das habe ich schon befürchtet.“

***

„Zehn Jahre!“, rief Ed und ließ den Korken des alkoholfreien Sekts knallen. Er sprang vom Tellerschrank ab und erwischte die Küchenmaschine. Etwas fiel klirrend herunter und rollte davon, was - langfristig betrachtet - wahrscheinlich nicht hätte abfallen dürfen.

Doch Roy achtete auf Wichtigeres im Moment. Hauptsächlich auf Ed und sein strahlendes Lächeln und seine glücklichen kleinen Hüpfer, während er ihnen Sekt einschenkte, und den Glanz seiner Augen und den Druck seiner Lippen und seinen Geschmack nach Preiselbeergelee - denn Ed hatte sich nicht davon abhalten lassen den ganzen Nachmittag von der Soße zu naschen.

Ein winziges bisschen Aufmerksamkeit galt auch dem Ofen und so schaffte er es, das überbackene Gemüse herauszunehmen ohne, dass Ed Hände oder Lippen von ihm lösen musste. Er war multitaskingfähig, wenn es darauf ankam!

Ed warf den Kopf zurück und schloss genussvoll die Augen.

„Es riecht köstlich“, sagte er und lächelte Roy zufrieden an.

Roy wollte etwas sagen. Etwas Romantisches, Klischeehaftes, das Ed die Nase kräuseln lies, weil er es hassen wollte, aber es trotzdem mochte.

Etwas Kitschiges. Ed würde stöhnen und die Augen verdrehen und lachen. Und sein Lachen war wundervoll.

Oder Ed würde erkennen, dass es ihm ernst war und sein Blick würde weich werden und er würde ihm die Arme um den Hals legen und lachen.

Beides wäre perfekt.

Die Türglocke klingelte.

„Oh! Sie sind da!“, rief Ed und hüpfte davon. Die Tür ging auf und Roy hörte Alphonse Stimme: „Bruderherz! Wie schön dich endlich mal wieder zu sehen! Wow! Pass auf das Sektglas auf!“ Roy suchte zwei saubere Küchentücher und stopfte sie in die Hosentasche, während Al und Mai, Winry, Riza, Havoc und Rebecca und all die anderen - plus, wie es klang, all ihre Kinder - in den Flur und das Wohnzimmer fluteten und Glückwünsche zum Hochzeitstag wünschten. Ed lebte jetzt seit knapp zwanzig Jahren in Central und trotzdem lies er - ganz in ost-amestrischer Tradition - jede noch so kleine Gelegenheit in ein Volksfest ausarten.

Wobei Roy ihr zehnjähriges Hochzeitsjubiläum niemals als „kleine Gelegenheit“ bezeichnen würde. Es war ihre Rosenhochzeit und Roy hatte 100 Rosen gekauft und heute Nacht überall im Wohnzimmer verteilt. Als Ed heute Morgen herunter gekommen war, hatte er rote Wangen bekommen, die Nase gekräuselt und gelacht.

Nach den Geräuschen zu urteilen, war Rebecca begeistert. Dafür würde Havoc sich in den nächsten Tagen rächen.

Roy stellte die Küchenmaschine an, die surrend begann die Sahne zu schlagen, nahm den Sekt und weitere Gläser und trug alles ins Wohnzimmer.

„Willkommen“, sagte er in den Schwall aufgeregter Gespräche hinein. Es war immer noch so seltsam zwischen all diesen Menschen zu stehen, all diese Augen zu spüren, die sich ihm zuwandten, all den Gesprächen zu lauschen, die um ihn herum wogten, und nicht auf der Hut zu sein.

Nicht zu versuchen sie alle zu kontrollieren. Sie nicht kontrollieren zu wollen oder, in Edwards Fall - zum Glück - sie nicht kontrollieren zu können.

„Onkel Roy!“, rief Nina, eine von Alphonse Töchtern. „Wo ist das Pony!“ Roy öffnete die Spielzeugschublade und sie zog das blaue Stoffpony heraus, dass sie bei ihrem letzten Besuch ins Herz geschlossen hatte. Ihre Schwester und Rebeccas Sohn fielen über die Bauklötze her. Elicia verdrehte die Augen, aber half ihren kleinen Freunden trotzdem alles in die Mitte des Wohnzimmers zu tragen.

Ed zupfte Roy die Küchentücher aus den Hosentaschen und reichte sie Al.

„Tschuldigung!“, sagte er. „Die scheiß Gläser mit ihren scheiß dünnen Stilen!“ Er warf Roy ein herausforderndes Grinsen zu. „Warum können wir nicht alles aus Tassen trinken?“ Und Roy hätte die Diskussion von heute Vormittag gerne wieder aufgenommen, doch Winry hob plötzlich die Hände und rief: „Pscht!“

Alle schwiegen. Ein stetig lauter werdendes Summen lag in der Luft. Alle sahen zur Küche.

„Was ist das für ein Geräusch?“, fragte Winry und stürzte in Richtung Tür. „Ed! Verflucht nochmal! Wie hast du es geschafft, dass sie dieses Geräusch macht!?!“

**Author's Note:**

> Die Warnungen „off-screen death of children“ und „brief mention of past underage“ sind für folgende Szene relevant: Roy spricht darüber, dass ein General Kinder tötet. Mächtige Männer wollen nicht, dass Roy ihn verhaftet. Sie suggerieren, dass Roy und Ed eine Beziehung hatten, als Ed noch ein Teenager war, was aber nicht der Fall war. Keine Beschreibungen, nur Andeutungen.


End file.
